Races
Races in MythiCraft are just that, races. They allow players to pick from up to 9 different races each with its own abilities and perks with advantages and disadvantages. Races are also a way to allow players to have racial rivalries and allies, letting players live out the FULL rpg experience. Each race has perfered and specialty weapons and armors, some races able to wear armors and weapons others cannot. Below are the lists of Races coming soon to MythiCraft, with discriptions about there life styles and abilities. Here are the four Main races, you can select on of these once your game starts. Human: humans are the standard race, they are able to be skilled in almost anything due to there diversity. humans are of normal intelligence and are good for any class, since Humans can learn almost anything they put there minds to. Humans are moderately strong and moderately quick, and are able to use any weapons without negative effects or bonuses. humans quickness to learn new things allows the player to pick one extra perk at first level. Bonuses to stats: no bonuses, but the Human race gets bonus exp on everything that gains it. Strength: Dexterity: Intelligence: Wisdom: Constitution: Charisma: Orc: Orcs are strong and powerfully built humanoid creatures. Orcs are brutal fighters and can tear a man in half with his bare hands. Orcs are primal creatures that run off of instinct and have a low intelligence. due to this lack or smarts Orcs are only smart enough to use melee weapons, but they get bonuses to them. Orcs can only were leather and iron armor. and prefer to be barbarians. Orcs can see in the dark, as though lit by torches, but only up to small render distance, and only black and white (if i can pull it off). Orcish Lineage, Orcs take the extra damage from any weapon that has Bane Orc. Bonuses to Stats: Strength: +2 Dexterity: Intelligence: -2 Wisdom: Constitution: Charisma: Dwarf: ' ' Dwarves are short stoutly built humanoids. Dwarves are master miners due to the fact that they can crouch and fit into 1 block high spaces! and are quite strong for there small size. Dwarves are powerful and vary healthy, they have the ability to resist poisons and most magic. Dwarves are slower walkers but can sprint a bit longer but only in a straight line. Due to Dwarves living underground most of there lives they cannot swim but can hold there breath for quite a bit longer than any other race. Dwarves have Dark-vision, allowing them to see in the dark at a distance of tiny, but in full color. Dwarves are natural fighters and tend to pick fights and start brawls, though Dwarves are careless, there are master warriors, they prefer to be fighters and excel at the crossbow. Bonuses to Stats: Strength: Dexterity: Intelligence: Wisdom: Constitution: +2 Charisma: -2 Elves: Elves are nimble, intelligent humanoid creatures. Elves love the forest and anything it holds, and are master archers and melee users making them lethal warriors and rangers. Elves have the natural ability to ward off enchantments and curses. elves have Low-Light vision, allowing them to see twice as far in torch and moon light. Elves love of bows allows them to use them masterfully, making them do a bit more damage. Bonuses to Stats: Strength: Dexterity: +2 Intelligence: Wisdom: Constitution: -2 Charisma: Explanations Dark-Vision: dark-vision applies to darkness underground, or pitch black darkness, unlike during the night time above ground. Low Light-Vision: low light-vision applies to above ground darkness, such as in a forest with the moon coming through the leaves, but not a caves.